


Heart String

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, KageHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Day 3 of KagehinaPart 3 of milkhttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6V1LCOMo3vwwsusH9J3bJ9NWz-1stN4Uplease listen to playlist, it helps with the storyHeart StringMusic makes us human.Music makes us feel.Makes our heart pound or skip a beat.Music can make us cry or laugh.This was their story.Their songs.A theme per month.The song their heart sang to.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Heart String

Heart String

Music makes us human. 

Music makes us feel. 

Makes our heart pound or skip a beat. 

Music can make us cry or laugh. 

This was their story. 

Their songs. 

A theme per month. 

The song their heart sang to. 

* * *

_ Shea Couleé & GESS - Collide ft. Mykki Blanco _ ; The first meeting and first month, early September in the fall. Hinata was working as a dancer in Noir, to pay for his college loans. Having two jobs as a server in a cafe near campus. Kageyama was working as a model, a legend on the runway and a fashion icon who only drinks milk till one night he meets Hinata dripped with diamonds dancing on a silver pole under a spotlight. 

His image reflected all four mirrors. 

Kageyama felt hot and bothered. 

Kageyama’s eyes only followed Hinata till he found him working in a cafe on campus

Kageyama wanted something different aside from milk. 

* * *

_ I LIKE U - NIKI; _ Kageyama and Hinata met in the cafe. Kageyama’s lust changed into something sweeter. Something changed in him and he wanted something else with Hinata. He was crushing on him and was afraid to express his feelings with their movie date. 

Everything felt like a dream. 

But Hinata was the only expectation. 

He liked Hinata. 

* * *

_ Vanilla Sundae - Emily Burns ft. Olivia Nelson _ ; a new month and it was December Kageyama and Hinata started to date, Hinata always found himself in Kageyama’s bed,sunlight always hinted at his eyes, telling him; it wasn’t a dream. 

Hinata smiled and watched Kageymama under his sheets. 

Hinata embraced Kageyama and kissed Kageyama’s forehead. 

Kageyama would wake up as his lover embraced him. 

They were in love. 

Maybe there was a forever. 

* * *

_ Charlie Puth - Attention _ , it was a new year, January . Kageyama found himself busy but jealous that Hinata was working as a dancer even though Kageyama gave Hinata everything. 

Kageyama felt his blood boiling as Hinata would always come from home late; he would always be half naked. Hinata would taste the bitterness in his mouth. 

Kageyama would yell and swear. 

What is he doing?

He saw blood. 

And Hinata’s eyes. 

Blood and tears. 

* * *

_ Ed Sheeran, Khalid - Beautiful People _ , it was a new year, January.Hinata wasn’t ready for his new lifestyle. Kageyama was on a different level. He didn’t feel beautiful. Hinata would watch from the background as men and women would crowd Kageyama. They wanted Kageyama. Hinata wasn’t like them. He wasn’t like beautiful people. 

He didn’t feel unwanted and that was confirmed when Kageyama hitted him and made Hinata fall.

* * *

_ Zedd, Foxes - Clarity, _ it was April as the months went so fast.Hinata left Kageyama and stayed in Astumu but he wouldn’t stop thinking about Kageyama. Hinata would cry day and night. 

Kageyama hated himself for hurting Hinata. 

He would work and didn’t sleep. 

Tried to focus on work but only thought of Hinata. 

His orange hair. 

His brown eyes that shimmered. 

His tanned skin. 

He missed Hinata. 

* * *

_ Trevor Daniel - Falling; _ it was September and it was fall. Leaves were orange, red and yellow were falling on the pavements. Hinata and Kageyama stopped talking but fate had different plans.

Hinata worked one night. 

Hinata thought he saw Kageyama in the crowd as he performed. 

Suddenly the music stopped, the crowd was silent as the crowd moved as someone started to sing. Kageyama stood in the middle of the crowd and sang through the mic, holding flowers of the colors of the leaves of fall and Hinata’s hair. 

He sang  _ Falling by Trevor Daniel. _

Hinata came closer and grabbed the flower. 

Hinata’s eyes locked with Kageyama’s eyes. 

Kageyama cupped his hand on Hinata’s face.

In the fall. 

Hinata was falling for Kageyama. 

Kageyama was falling for Hinata. 

The song ended as Kageyama kissed Hinata which made his flowers fall. 

As the crowd cheered. 

* * *

This was their story. 

Their songs. 

A theme per month. 

The song their heart sang to. 

Music made us human. 

Playing to a different song. 

Playing different strings and tones. 

Music makes us feel. 

Makes our heart pound or skip a beat. 

Music can make us cry or laugh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
